1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fluid gauging dipstick wiping devices and, more particularly, is concerned with an improved dipstick wipe-off tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common practice for checking the level of fluids, such as engine, transmission and brake fluids, in vehicles and machinery is to insert a dipstick into the fluid reservoir. The fluid clings to the length of the dipstick that extends below the surface of the fluid. A gauge on the dipstick indicates approximately how much the fluid is below full.
The conventional dipstick is an elongated narrow strip-like rod having a ring fixed on one end for grasping the dipstick, markings defining the gauge on the opposite end, and a cylindrical collar attached at an intermediate location along the rod which limits the extent to which the dipstick can enter the fluid reservoir. In checking the fluid level in the reservoir, the dipstick is first withdrawn from the reservoir. As it is typically covered with fluid, it is not yet possible to take a reading. Therefore, the dipstick is wiped off, using a cloth rag or paper towel, and then reinserted back into the reservoir and withdrawn a second time for taking the reading. The fluid level is then read by noting the extent to which the dipstick is coated with fluid relative to the gauge markings.
This procedure is relatively simple and easy to perform; however, oftentimes there is no cloth rag or paper towel available for use in wiping the fluid from the dipstick. Also, the cloth rag or paper towel may not be sufficiently absorbent to collect the fluid from the wiped dipstick, causing some of the fluid to drip onto and soil the hands and clothes of the user. Various alternative devices specifically designed for wiping the dipstick have been proposed in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,525 to Birtzer discloses a wiping device having a normally closed diametrical slit in a cylindrical plug fitted in a container which is opened by pinching or squeezing the upper end of the container to insert the dipstick through the slit in the plug. The plug is a solid cylinder disc of resilient absorbent material, such as felt of the like. The slot normally stays closed so that the oil will not escape from the container. British Pat. No. 710,077 to Witmond discloses a wiping device similar to that of Birtzer except that metal discs are employed above and below the wiper plug so that the container and plug cannot be squeezed to open the slits to insert the dipstick. U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,367 to Stoute discloses a wiping device in the form of an absorbent foam pad having a number of slits, each capable of passing and wiping the dipstick. The pad is composed of a cylindrical body of foam rubber, plastic foam, felt or other suitably soft, deformable, absorptive material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,054 to Hanson et al discloses a wiping device in the form of a block of absorbent porous foam plastic with an open slot. The foam plastic is flame retardant flexible polyurethane foam material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,269 to Gaddis discloses a wiping device in the form of a rectangular block having an open slot extending from an edge of the block to a cylindrical opening through the block giving the block an open bifurcated end portion to permit passing the dipstick through the device.
The constructions of the wiping devices of these prior art patents appear to represent a step in the right direction in providing a viable alternative wiping device to the cloth rag and paper towel. However none are seen to offer the optimum construction both for making it easy to insert the dipstick through the device and for still providing a tight enough fit about the dipstick to ensure adequate wiping of the fluid therefrom. Consequently, a need exists for further improvement to wiping devices of this general type.